Life Changing
by G1 Daughter Of Optimus-Elita
Summary: After rebirth: optimus prime, his daughter lilly and there fellow autobots are back on earth after restoring cybertron and defeating galvertron and his decepticons. Five years later everything was well in autobot city, no decepticons, nothing but unknown to them a thousand feet tsunami crashes on land killing anything in its path heading there way, will the autobots escape in time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is another story I've had in my head for a while now. This is set after rebirth with optimus prime back in all. **[** My (OC)s dinomite, lilly, shockbust, boomer, leo, niktro are mine. [sapphire and achilles belong to sparkling lover]

Lilly, sapphire, achilles and leo are optimus prime and elita-1s sons and daughters.

Dinomite, niktro and boomer are ironhide and chromias sons.

Shockbust is ultra magnus and phoenixs son.

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful day at autobot city, after defeating galvertron and his decepticons and restoring cybertron the autobots moved back to earth, its been five years since then. Now everyone was at peace now, optimus prime was in his old office finishing off reports when his daughter lilly came in. "Dad come on out side with me you have been locked up in here for a while you need the break", lilly said standing in the doorway. Her father was always in his office 24/7 finishing off unfinished reports or on his monitor looking up something since he came back from the matrix, her mother elita-1 could always get her father to take a break when she thinks hes been working for a long time and needs to get a break.

How she misses her mother and brothers and sister, "i know sweetpark but i have to finish them off so i don't have to do them tomorrow", optimus said looking up from the reports he was working on to look at his daughter, "i know but dad your always in here please take a break for primus sake for me", lilly said walking over to her fathers desk and sitting across from him.

There was a picture of her mother and father sitting on his desk her father saw what she was looking at and just like Lilly he to missed her, she was smart, loyalty to the cause, a wonderful mate, mother to four beautiful children, had beauty, grease and a caring femme commander. "I miss her too sweetie but just remember she and your brothers and sister are always watching over us and ill stop working as hard okay, now i think we should go out like you wanted me to do in the first place," with a smile he got up walked around the desk and took his daughters hand and left his office walking along the corridors of the city. On the way they met swoop and bumblebee who was talking about something when they saw optimus and Lilly they smiled. "Hey guys what you up too?," bumblebee said smiling at them.

"Nothing just going out for a while want to come with us?," Lilly said smiling back, optimus just nods his head, "sure why not" said bumblebee he had nothing to do either same as swoop so they started walking when swoop broke the silence "me swoop say when go outside what we do?" said swoop, "we just want to have a quiet time swoop nothing more," said optimus when they go to the entrance of the city, lilly nodded her head "come on lets go with" with that said, once outside bee and swoop went over to jazz, cliffjumper, brainstorm, hard head, chromdom, hot rod. While lilly and optimus walked to the lake once there they sat down on the cool green grass."What a beautiful day right sweetie," optimus said looking up at the clear blue sky, "indeed dad i just wish everyone else was here." lilly said staring at the others who were playing a game of football, they made a pitch for sports stuff and all.

Optimus was watching too, "this brings back memories of your brothers with dinomite, niktro, boomer and shockbust playing football while you, your sister, elita, chromia, phoenix, ultra magnus and i watching them playing with the others." Optimus said, for a while they just talked, joked but then it stared getting dark so they stared to walk back to the city once there they went to the rec room for some energon before recharging, "good night dad," lilly said hugging her father who huged her back, "night sweetpark" optimus said then lilly left leaving optimus standing there along for a minute then he closed his door with a smile, unknown to them tomorrow everything was going to change their life's forever.

* * *

here you go hoped you like please review


	2. Author note

Author note: Hi just to let you's all know I working on the next chapter, so be patient be free to review this story if you want two.

G1 OP & ELITA out


End file.
